Visita surpresa
by t.darcy
Summary: Ela adora quando eu falo sujo com ela. Ela fica tão excitada. E neste momento ela está de joelhos no chão do meu escritório, enquanto eu empurro em sua boca.


**Visita surpresa**

Resumo **:** Ela adora quando eu _falo sujo_ com ela. Ela fica tão excitada. E neste momento ela está de joelhos no chão do meu escritório, enquanto eu empurro em sua boca.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Eu agradeço a leitura e peço desculpa pelos erros.**

EPOV

"Chupa mais difícil", eu ordeno. Ela está ajoelhada no chão, com sua boca em volta do meu pau, enquanto estou sentado em uma cadeira, no meu escritório.

Ela geme e me obedece, chupando mais difícil. Eu empurro mais profundo, sentindo meu pau no fundo da sua garganta. _Foda-se_. Ela engasga e puxo um pouco pra fora. Ela lambe meu comprimento, da ponta até minhas bolas, antes de me engolir de novo.

"Porra, putinha, você gosta disso, não é?!", eu agarro seus cabelos e ela não pode parar de gemer. _Putinha safada_! "Eu posso apostar que sua boceta está _pingando_ ". Forço sua cabeça e faço-a engolir mais profundo. Quando meu pau bate na sua garganta mais uma vez, eu não consigo segurar e tenho um orgasmo intenso. Ela engole tudo e lambe meu pau limpo.

Ela levanta enquanto eu fecho minhas calças e se senta no meu colo, me beijando. Sinto meu gosto na boca dela. Enfio minha mão ente suas pernas e acaricio sua boceta por cima da calcinha.

"Eu sabia que você estava encharcada pra mim", eu digo enquanto mordisco seu pescoço. Ela geme e abre as pernas pra me dar mais acesso.

"Por favor", ela implora.

"Você ficou excitada assim só de chupar meu pau?". Ela não responde, continua gemendo e empurrando em minha mão.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, putinha. Responda!", eu exijo.

"Hum...Sim. Por favor".

"O que? Pelo que você está implorando, hein?", eu a provoco, chupando sua garganta e pressionando os dedos mais forte. Em seguida, eu retiro a mão.

"Oh, não pare", ela se remexe no meu colo. "Eu preciso...por favor".

"O que você quer? Minha mão em você? Você quer que eu enfie meus dedos na sua boceta apertada?", eu belisco seus seios por cima do vestido. Ela estremece. _Hum, seus seios estão mais sensíveis agora_. "Ou você quer minha boca em você, lambendo sua boceta? Ou será que você quer meu pau grosso e duro, te fodendo até você perder os sentidos?".

Ela geme vergonhosamente alto, enquanto acaricia a si mesma.

"Eu quero isso, por favor".

"Isso o quê?", eu pergunto.

"Tudo, eu quero tudo isso. Me fode, por favor!", ela suplica.

"Putinha gananciosa. Não se contato só com um, quer tudo". Ela se vira e cola sua boca na minha, me beijando apaixonadamente. Eu retribuo. Seu gosto é tão bom. Eu nunca vou me cansar disso. Ela está desesperada, puxando meus cabelos e esfregando sua boceta em minha perna, em busca de atrito. Eu adoro quando ela fica assim, _necessitada_. E quanto mais eu _falo sujo_ , mais ela se excita.

Ela apareceu de surpresa em meu escritório hoje. Eu tinha acabado de voltar de uma reunião, no meio da tarde, quando minha secretária discou para meu ramal.

-E-E-

(Aproximadamente meia hora mais cedo)

" _Sr. Cullen, sua esposa está aqui", Jane me informou._

" _Faça-a entrar, imediatamente". Eu respondo e desligo._

 _Minha linda Bella entra pela porta e eu caminho até ela, sorrindo. Beijo-a suavemente._

" _Eu não espera você aqui, meu amor", eu digo._

 _Ela me abraça apertado. "Eu estava com saudades, Edward", ela fala com a voz baixa._

" _O que foi, amor?", eu e preocupo._

" _Nada. Eu só...eu estava em casa, sozinha, e não queria esperar de noite pra ver você"._

" _Fico feliz que você veio, então. Eu também sinto sua falta, sempre". Eu me inclino pra dar um selinho antes de levá-la a se sentar, mas ela tem outros planos. Ela me beija profundamente, me puxando pelo terno. Colando seu corpo ao meu, ela deixa suas mãos vagarem e me empurra até que minhas pernas encostem-se à mesa. Ela está gemendo e me apalpando. Sua mão vai para meu pau, que já está a meio mastro. Acho que já descobri o que ela veio fazer aqui. Sorrio internamente, pensando no quanto essa fase da gravidez a deixa ainda mais excitada do que normalmente. Não que eu esteja reclamando._

 _Ela interrompe o beijo, sem fôlego e começa a afrouxar minha gravata._

" _Bella. Calma, meu amor". Eu sento na cadeira e frente à minha mesa e a puxo para meu colo. Ela termina de tirar minha gravata e faz o mesmo com o terno. Eu beijo todo o seu rosto, antes de voltar atenção para aquela boca carnuda que sempre me enlouqueceu._

" _Edward, eu quero você", ela abre os primeiros botões da minha camisa e beija meu pescoço._

" _Eu quero você, também, linda. Eu sempre quero você. Vamos para o sofá, será mais confortável no seu estado", eu digo, mas ela nega com a cabeça._

" _Eu quero você aqui. E o que eu quero agora é o seu pau na minha boca", ela diz já abrindo minhas calças e liberando meu pau. Ela se ajoelha na minha frente, enquanto eu continuo sentado, e ela lambe a ponta do meu pênis._

" _Foda-se", eu resmungo. Antes que eu me perca nas sensações que sua boca pode provocar, eu tento convencê-la a mudar de posição._

" _Você está gravida, Bella. Não deve ficar desconfortável, ajoelhada no chão". Ela solta meu pau antes de responder._

" _Eu não estou desconfortável", ela resmunga, irritada pela interrupção. "Fazer isso foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar o dia todo". Ela me coloca em sua boca de novo, sugando mais difícil que antes._

" _Porra!", ela consegue me levar à loucura. "Assim!", eu digo e ela começa a gemer em meu pau na boca. É tão bom quando ela faz isso!_

" _Oh, Bella". Ela leva uma das mãos às minhas bolas e acaricia. Merda! Ela vai me fazer gozar em minutos. Eu empurro meus quadris pra frente e ela cantarola. Eu sei o que ela gosta. Ela gosta quando eu empurro meu pau bem no fundo na boca dela. E quando eu falo obscenidades pra ela. Quem diria? Minha menina tímida gosta de conversa suja na hora do sexo._

" _Isso, garota safada! Assim! Você gosta de chupar meu pau, né?!, eu digo e ela geme alto, me levando mais profundo._

-E-E-

(De volta para o momento atual)

O beijo termina e eu quero levá-la para o sofá, mas ela se recusa.

"Na sua mesa. Eu quero que você faça amor comigo na sua mesa. Por favor", ela pede. Eu sou incapaz de negar qualquer coisa nesse momento. Eu afasto meus pertences e a coloco sentada em cima da mesa, com os quadris na borda. Eu deslizo as alças do vestido, expondo seus seios. Beijo cada um deles. Ela inclina o corpo pra trás, apoiando-se pelos braços.

"Está confortável assim?" Eu preciso ter certeza de que ela está bem. Ela assente.

"Bom". Eu retiro sua calcinha, aproveitando para acariciar seu sexo. _Ela está muito, muito molhada_.

"Por favor, Edward. Dentro de mim".

Retiro minhas calças, e logo me posiciono para preenchê-la. Empurro devagar. _Paraíso_. Eu nunca vou cansar de fazer amor com minha esposa.

"Oh, foda-se!", ela diz enquanto eu me movo lentamente dentro dela.

"Tão apertada, Bella. Tão gostosa!"

"Humm", ela geme entre minhas estocadas. "Mais rápido Edward". Eu atendo seu desejo e levou meu polegar ao clitóris, esfregando-o. Continuamos nos movendo por algum tempo. Ela aperta ao meu redor. Sei que não vai demorar pra ela gozar.

"Assim, meu amor? Você gosta quando eu te fodo rápido assim?", eu belisco seu mamilo direito.

"Sim! Oh, Edward". Isso é suficiente para fazê-la gozar. Eu empurro mais algumas vezes e derramo dentro dela.

Descanso minha cabeça no peito dela, recuperando o fôlego e sinto seu coração batendo rápido e forte. Acaricio sua barriga e sorrio. _Nosso filho_.

Não querendo machucá-la, eu a levo para se sentar. Busco alguns lenços no banheiro para limpá-la. Depois, nós ficamos abraçados no sofá.

"Satisfeita, meu amor?", eu pergunto.

"Aham".

Sinto um sorriso se formar em meu rosto e começo a me lembrar da época nos conhecemos. Ela era tão tímida. Na verdade, ela ainda é tímida e quieta em geral, mas não mais comigo. Demorou algum tempo para que ela começasse a se soltar. As primeiras vezes que fizemos amor ela estava terrivelmente envergonhada. Ela não era virgem, mas quase isso. Eu adorei cada segundo, ajudando-a entender que ela não deve ter vergonha durante o sexo, a dizer o que queria e como queria.

A primeira vez que a vi foi em uma festa que Alice, atual noiva do meu irmão Jasper, deu há pouco mais de três anos. Bella e Alice se tornaram amigas na faculdade e naquela época elas estavam comemorando a formatura de ambas. Pouco tempo depois de chegar à festa eu percebi uma morena bonita mais afastada da agitação, onde a galera dançava. Ela estava sentada perto da janela, olhando para o céu. Fiquei intrigado. Queria ir atrás dela e me apresentar, mas recuei ao pensar que iria interromper sua paz.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Alice me apresentou sua amiga. _Bella Swan_. Ela corou enquanto eu falei com ela.

" _Olá Bella". Ele olhou timidamente em meus olhos._

" _Oi", foi só o que ela disse_.

Eu tentei puxar conversa com ela durante toda a festa, mas ela não me deu muita abertura. Depois daquela noite eu insisti para Jasper me incluir em programas nos quais ela estaria. Saídas entre os amigos de Alice, jantares, cinema, tudo! Nos encontramos mais algumas vezes e, embora a gente conversou bastante, eu não consegui identificar nenhum interesse por parte dela em mim. Mas eu não poderia desistir. Quanto mais eu falava com ela e a conhecia, mais certeza eu tinha de que ela era a mulher pra mim. Com 26 anos, naquela época, eu nunca havia pensado em _sossegar_ , mas depois de conhecer Bella as coisas mudaram.

Uns dois meses depois que nos conhecemos eu a pedi, oficialmente, para ir a um encontro comigo. A expressão dela no momento não foi bom sinal. Ela mordeu o lábio - o que faz sempre que está nervosa ou desconfortável - e não respondeu de imediato. Depois de conversarmos mais, ela confessou que sempre ouviu ao redor sobre a minha fama de querer sexo sem compromisso. Ela disse que não era esse tipo de garota. Naquele momento e durante um bom tempo eu tive que tentar convencê-la a todo custo de que eu não buscava uma aventura com ela, independente da minha fama. Fama esta que era exagerada.

Eu não nego que tive sim sexo sem compromisso, mas as mulheres com quem eu saía sempre estiveram cientes deste fato. E, além disso, eu namorei sério algumas vezes, também.

Foi apenas depois de mais uns dois meses que Bella concordou em sair comigo e iniciar um relacionamento. Àquela altura eu já estava completamente apaixonado, e não tinha beijado essa mulher nem uma única vez. Eu sorrio com esse pensamento.

Bella interrompe meu devaneio. "Por que você está sorrindo assim?", ela pergunta curiosa.

"Estou me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos", eu digo sorrindo ainda mais. "Tive um trabalhão pra te conquistar". Sinto o corpo dela tremer contra o meu, com seu riso.

"Verdade. Mas você não pode me culpar. Eu não podia me entregar de bandeja nas mãos de um _conquistador_ ".

"Eu não era um _conquistador_. Mas não importa. O que importa é que você me deu uma chance e aqui estamos nós", eu coloco minha mão na barriga dela. "Você é muito mais do que eu poderia querer. Eu te amo tanto. E mesmo parecendo impossível, eu te amo ainda mais por me dar o meu filho".

"Oh, Edward", ela diz chorosa e se vira para me abraçar. "Eu também te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo". Eu a beijo e me levando.

Estico meus braços para ajuda-la a levantar. "Vamos, meu amor. Eu preciso levar minha esposa pra jantar e depois vamos para nossa casa". Ela sorri e pega minha mão.

 **FIM**

 **O que acham?**


End file.
